Arrange Marriage
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: King Fergus has secretly sent a letter to the Roman-Chinese Empire for the Emperor's second born son to win Merida's hand at the games.Emperor Garrus try to refuse but his wife force him to accept it which result the second born prince angry with the letter as Merida is angry about suitors trying to win her hand or is she?Will the two love each other?Bad with summaries,
1. Prologue

**This is a AU, you no like it? Don't read it **

**Confused about the OCs? Look at my profile and some description might be off in this story  
**

**I add a new nation as you see on my profile or my last Brave story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney movies and that including Brave. I only own the OCs**

**This takes place 10 years after Mor'du devour King Fergus's one leg so Merida is 16**

**Prologue**

10 years after King Fergus lost his leg and replace it with a knobby peg leg, the family are sitting at their dinner tables enjoying their meals except for the triplets who are playing with their food. King Fergus was telling a story about his fight against Mor'du until Queen Elinor receive letters about some clans accepted something then excuse the triplets from dinner. Merida asked her "Who accepted what mother?"

Merida is a very brave, stubborn, rebellious girl who does not fit the stereotypical princess role. Rather than being a damsel in distress who is subservient to the customs, traditions, and social restrictions her society places on her and expects her to follow, Merida openly rebels and defies her heritage as a princess and would like for nothing more than to be a normal girl. She is very athletic and enjoys nothing more than riding her horse Angus and practicing her archery, of which she is the best in the kingdom. She also seems to be skilled in sword fighting. She tends to be ungraceful and has bad manners, and is extremely tomboyish.

In terms of personality, she greatly parallels and resembles her father, as the two both tend to be unruly, impulsive, and loud. However, she also does resemble her mother in terms of stubbornness and inability to listen to others.

Queen Elinor reply "Your father have something he wish to speak to you!". King Fergus spit his drink then Queen Elinor nodded her head towards Merida to signal to tell her. Fergus clear his throat and begin "Merida ..." Fergus was not great with words so he got interrupted by Elinor who said "The lords have agree on presenting their sons to participate in the Highland games for your hand". Fergus grumbled at that response due to the fact he wish he had not sent that message to the three clans because his wife force him to but he secretly sent a message to the Emperor Garrus Augustus about it as well but he doubt that he will accept it due to the fact he knows Garrus wants to destroy every barbarian clans in whole continent of Europe but he does not want to face the power of the Roman-Chinese empire and see his countrymen be killed by the empire's hands.

Merida was furious and then look at her dad and exclaim "DAD!". Fergus stop from eating his food and begin "What? I..uh.. she. Elinor" He pointed at his wife and Merida look back at her mother who spoke up "Really Merida, I don't know why you're so furious about this. You've been prepare for this your whole life"

Merida raised her voice at Elinor "No this is not preparing me for my whole life!". Elinor talk back in a calmer tone "A princess does not raise her voice!" Merida grab her bow and storm to her room. Elinor signal her husband to go after her but Fergus's peg leg was tied then Elinor went to confront her daughter then Fergus got a letter saying 'I don't know why I'm doing this King Fergus but I have to accept since my wife force me into get my second born son to marry your daughter. It doesn't mean we could be friends through! My son is currently not happy with my decision because of you have to sent this letter to my wife! Sincerely Emperor Garrus Augustus of the Roman-Chinese Empire'

King Fergus smile and petted himself in the head because now Garrus might not attack after the nonaggression pact is over but one problem is his second born son who he never met before. The son is currently angry about it.

* * *

While in Paris which is in the Roman-Chinese Empire, the Emperor and his sons along with his two marshals, generals, and commanders will be leaving with 5 capital ships of 200 men each. Wes still angry of the decision glare at his father who trying to reason with him by saying "I'm sorry Wes, I just don't want to face your mother's wrath and you know how she is if some demands are not met"

Wes shout at his father "I can't believe you father! Drag me through the seas and force me into this marriage! I thought you have power to overrule mom!"

Garrus smack his son and said "Don't you raise your voice at me boy! We're leaving in a hour and I don't have more power than your mother! We both were equal!"

Wes still angry and went outside to wait until it's time to leave for DunBroch

Wes is second born son of the Emperor and Empress of the Roman-Chinese Empire and Prince of the Roman-Chinese Empire. He is described to have a strength and athleticism to rival his older brother William but lost to him every sporting events but he is not as wise as him. He looks more like his father than his mother and most of his feature were from his father and some from his mother. He shares the same toughness with his brother. Wes is known to be strong-willed, quick witted, willful, and very sarcastic but kinda bellicose when he feels threatened. He was well known throughout and outside the Empire as one of the most deadly skilled fighter of the whole Empire but not as skilled as his brother. He shares interest in the same weapons as William but the only thing that Wes could beat him in is throwing shurikens and he match William's skill of the sword and not to mention that him and William trained in archery to get bullseyes every time they compete for archery. His body build is like his older brother but he is surrounded with numerous scars from every spar he had with William but give William some scars. His head is buzzed black hair.

Wes was trained in Muay Thai and Judo while his brother William was trained in Sanshou and Judo. Wes wears a crystallized armor, crystallized helmet, and a white cape while William wears a dark blue azure armor with a horned helmet with the big red horn in the center above his eyes and a dark black cape. He is so not a fan of arrange marriages.

One of Wes's friends Nicholas Franco confront him and ask "You ready to be married old friend?"

Wes looked at him and said "I don't know, I never thought my father will ever let my mom force him to put me to this marriage to a barbarian as well as force me to try to win the games or I'll be forbidden to wield a weapon"

Nicholas took a deep breath and said "Well, in my opinion, you reject all the girls that were captured by your appearance and they call you the heartless"

Wes grunt and said "They don't fit my description of a perfect wife. How is the barbarian princess any different?"

Nicholas shrugs and said "You haven't met her yet. Maybe she could fight and speak freely like you want your woman to be. There were not much of them throughout the empire"

Wes nodded and said "You're right Nicholas. How is Cassie?"

Nicholas speak up "She doing good, I'm worried, she's 10 weeks pregnant and I wondering who's taking care of her"

Wes chuckled and said "I'm pretty sure your mother got that covered. You worried too much when it's about Cassie"

Nicholas nodded and ask sarcastically "Won't you be worried if that princess was pregnant with your child and you're wondering if anyone is taking care of her?"

Wes chuckled and said "I would but I didn't get her pregnant yet"

Nicholas shrug and said "Well, we got to leave soon. Your father order me to check in on you and make sure you don't run away"

Wes laugh and said "Where would I run?"

Nicholas shrugged and left


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

Merida was force to dress up with phthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimmings and beadings, and floor-length skirt, and taupe boots. It's so tight that she could barely move and her mother told her to remember to smile. Merida looks miserable that she wish that here is a way out of the arrange marriage with any suitor that win her hand. She is sitting on her seat next to her father then a messenger open the door and said "Alright, they're coming". Merida's mother order everyone to go to their places then order Merida to sit up which result her to sigh then pull some of her hair out of her head cloth but her mother put her hair back in then walk to her seat.

* * *

While at one of the Roman-Chinese ships, Wes is in his crystallized armor, crystallized helmet, and a white cape. He is standing at the front of the ship and see a castle ahead. He's wondering why he parents do this to him, forcing him into a arrange marriage. He's wondering if they even care about him and his wishes. Marriage is too soon for him and he can't believe that he's going be married to a barbarian princess while he swore all his allegiance to his home and empire as well as his father who wanted to destroy the barbarian clan for years.

As the fleet is close to shore, Garrus who is wearing a full Roman armor made of gold with diamonds and an armored masked helmet out of gold with ruby gem at the center front and wearing a purple cape went Wes and said "I know you are angry Wes but don't blame me or your mother for this. I wasn't going to agree but your mother told me that she wants what's best for you."

Wes look at his father and said nothing but a glare resulting Garrus to leave his son alone then approach by his brother William who is wearing a dark blue azure armor with a horned helmet with the big red horn in the center above his eyes and a dark black cape. William speak up "You know? I remember when I married Kaitlin and you dislike her because of the fact she try to seduce you before I met her. I think this woman you're about to marry soon is the opposite of Kaitlin."

Wes look at his brother and said "We'll see but it still not making me happier. I despise this arrange marriage and I won't forget this day of me being forced into marriage by my parents". William nod in agreement and left.

* * *

The three clans arrived with their lords and King Fergus try to make a speech "So... Here we are!.. The Four Clans...uhhh.. gathering!". Queen Elinor face palm herself as her husband try to speak "four ... uhh" then Elinor step in "The presentat..." then interrupted by Fergus "The presentation of the suitors!"

The crowd cheered and Fergus start with the Macintosh then the lord of the Macintosh speak up while his son who is tall and has athletic physique, long wavy brown hair, long neck, large prominent nose, long thin lips, large ears and start to show off his bravado by expertly maneuvering with his sword "Your Majesty, I present my heir and scion, who defended our land from the northern invaders and with his own sword, Stab Blooder, vanquished a thousand foes!" then his son kept flexing his muscles to impress Merida but Merida disgusted and hid her eyes.

Fergus then went on to the MacGuffin clan. The lord speak up "Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Vikings' longships, and with his bare hands vanquished two thousand foes!". The tall and stout man with blonde hair and stubble, blue eyes, tan-white shirt under green-tan tartan robe and brown boots held up a wood and broke it in half which interest Merida.

Fergus went to the last clan called Dingwall and the Lord speak up while point at a huge bulky muscular man which interest Merida and her parents "I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand Romans. And he took out a whole armada single-handedly! With one arm, he ..." he look and then pull out a short and lanky man with blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, large ears, and long thin nose which appear to be the son and Merida start losing interest. The Lord begin speaking again "With one arm, he was steering the ship and the other, he held up his mighty sword and struck down the entire attacking fleet!"

Out of nowhere, someone shouted "LIES!" then the lord of Dingwall got offended and argue with the other lords of the different clans. They begin fighting then a messenger got to Fergus and whisper "My king, the Roman-Chinese emperor is here waiting outside and they are planning to give you a show but you got to split the three clans to back to each side of the room". Fergus nodded and shout "Stop!" the fighting stop and Fergus begin "We have another coming in and I need you all to stand on one side of the room". Merida glare at her father and exclaim "Another suitor!?" then Queen Elinor ask her husband "What other suitor? All three clans are here". Fergus chuckled and said to his wife "I know that". The clan leaders were confused and shrugged their shoulders thinking it's another clan from the South.

Everyone stand on the right side of the throne room and Fergus begin "I did not mean that! I meant split up to one side. Each side should have same amount of people!"

The clans understood and did as Fergus told them then Fergus order the messenger to open the door then speak up "Please welcome our fourth suitor's nation from both the south and east! As well welcome to the Emperor Garrus Augustus of the Roman-Chinese Empire!". Queen Elinor and Merida glare at him angrily. Elinor glare at him because he secretly sent the letter to them and Merida glare at him because another suitor is coming because of him. The clan lords did not like the idea of Fergus inviting such a powerful empire and boy were they angry now?

The door open and a 12 ninjas without the head bands led by General Matt Chin who is at the center with a black cloth around him. Merida is starting to gain interest in the general but realized that he's not the suitor. Matt and the 12 ninjas were wielding Naginata and keep banging on the floor to create sparks on the ground which gain everyone's interest while the urban cohorts enter and head to both right and left sides. After the banging, Matt Chin and the 10 ninjas put their weapon away and they start running towards the family and Matt start doing flips and break dancing while the two ninjas were dancing with their weapons and the 10 stand on both right and left side. Merida is getting interest then she sees a man with a golden Roman armor and an armored masked helmet out of gold with ruby gem at the center front and wearing a purple cape who is Garrus Augustus with a company of Roman and Chinese soldiers. As the emperor approach King Fergus, the urban cohorts bow down and Garrus is currently glaring at Fergus. Fergus speak up "Welcome Emperor Garrus Augustus, how about introduce your son?"

Garrus still glaring at Fergus nodded then shout "WES!". Nothing happened and Garrus shouted his name again and still nothing happen. The lord of the 3 clans start laughing and the lord of Macintosh begins to comment "Maybe your son is too scared that he will fail to impress the princess Merida herself". Merida blush slightly and Garrus put out Soul Destiny which was made by the two combined fragments of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge then pointed at the lord who insulted him and said "Be careful who you insult barbarian". Lord Macintosh gulped

William came out of the crowd and said "Father, Wes is currently not with us". Garrus looks furious and shouted angrily "Where is he?!"

William took a deep breath and said "I sent Nicholas Franco and 7 soldier to find him"

Garrus nodded and signal to bring something. Soldiers begins to put two cinder blocks on each side and pile it with 15 hard bricks. Merida don't know what they are planning to show her but she is wondering who is the suitor.

The door finally open and Nicholas who is wearing a steel Roman armor appeared "We found him!". Garrus look and said "Bring him in!"

Nicholas and the 7 soldier step in and bowed to a man with a crystallized armor, crystallized helmet, and a white cape and a large scar on the side of his face who is Wes. Wes walked towards where his father is and soldier begin to bow to him and chanting his name as he walk by. Garrus who knows Wes is probably still angry, signal him to break the 15 bricks

Merida look at the man wear crystallized armor, crystallized helmet, and a white cape and realized that he is the suitor from the Roman-Chinese Empire. Wes look at his father and said angrily "I'm leaving". Wes turn around which surprise Merida then William went up to Wes

"Wes!"

"Wes!"

Wes look at William and William begin "Just listen! Think about what you doing. Look at the men's faces, you could save hundreds of them before two years. You could end this feud with this marriage and let them go home with their wives"

Wes nodded and then see a pile of bricks on two cinder blocks. Wes took off his helmet and reveal to Merida that he is one of the most handsome man that she ever see. Wes begin to walk towards the bricks while took out Soul Calibur which surprise everyone but the Roman-Chinese soldiers because of the icy white aura around it and then Wes said to William"Imagine both father and mother forcing you into arrange marriage. Wouldn't that be unfair for you?!"

Garrus huddle with William and the other generals and his two marshals and comment "Of all the princes in the world, his behavior is the worst I seen in my life"

Wes got to the pile and bricks and close his eyes then breath through his nose deeply. After he took a deep breath through his nose he punched through the 15 bricks piling on two cinder blocks which impress the whole room including Merida herself was impressed by his strength as she is starting to develop some sort of crush on him right now. Fergus clapped and results Wes glare at him.

Fergus begin "Well, that's some amazing strength you got there and believe it or not, you might have a chance to win my daughter's hand in the games". Wes glare at him and put his hand up which is now surrounded by blue flames and spoke up "You waste my time Bear King!". The guards of DunBroch and the 3 other clans were alert and got their weapons ready and Fergus held his hands up and try to calm Wes down by saying "Look, I can explain". Merida look at Wes and begin to think 'He is strong and so stubborn. He is like me personality and he doesn't look too enthusiast with this arrange marriage as I am except the fact that he was going to be the suitor that I choose as my husband but what will he do? Obviously with the look of things is that we wouldn't be married happily ever after but we would be married by force since the suitor will marry me if they win the games'

Wes growled then Garrus spoke up "Restrain yourself Wes!". Wes's anger turned down and the blue flames around his hand disappeared and Wes glared at Fergus and went back to grab his helmet and Soul Calibur and sheath it and the clans and soldiers lower their arms due to Fergus commend them to.

Elinor begins speaking about the games and according to the law of DunBroch that the challenge to win the princess's hand in marriage was determined by the princess and quickly interrupted by Merida who spoke up "Archery! Archery!". Everyone looked at her including the Roman-Chinese soldiers and Wes who looks unfazed by Merida's interruption and then Merida said calmly "I choose archery". Elinor nodded and shouted "Let the games begin!"

The soldiers and the clans cheered but Wes spoke up loudly "You could play the games between the other suitors but I'm watching". Wes's statement shocked everyone and Garrus try to confront his son but Wes give him a glare that said 'Don't even think about it'. Merida look at him with sadness and decide that there might be no way for her to marry, not even the one she's crushing on now.

* * *

The games are starting and the three suitors were at their positions to start and Wes watching on the side with his father, brother, and all soldier of the empire disappointed. Merida was scheming with her bow and arrow hidden under her seat due to the fact that the suitor she likes is just watching so she thinks that if she joins in, she might impressed him a bit.

Wes is staring at the other suitors to see who could be his rival in combat or archery at least. King Fergus start the game and the suitor from the MacGuffin clan started and he released the arrow and miss the bullseye by a long shot. Miranda and Fergus were laughing and making fun of him and Wes just shook his head with slight laughter with his brother and see that he's not a worthy rival to him.

On to the suitor from the Macintosh who look at the target and blow kisses to his fan girls then release the arrow close to a bullseye resulting him to scream and hit the ground with the bow before he threw it. Merida admire the arm strength and Fergus commented on his hair. Wes shook his head and look at the dumb looking suiter that looks like he just woke up from a nightmare.

The suitor from the Dingwall clan look lost and he turn around to grab a arrow but lost almost all of them but grab one. The lord of Dingwall looks embarrassed then his son try to find out how to use the bow resulting to Wes to groan in annoyance and impatience that the suitor was taking so long to adjust to the bow.

Merida made a comment "Ahhh Wee Lamb" then pouted teasingly at him. The suitor got the beginning part then had trouble controlling the arrow direction. After several times of trying to fix it, Fergus impatiently startled him "Oh come one! Shoot! Man!" resulting the suitor to get a bullseye by luck and the lord of Dingwell start cheering and show off his butt to the other lords while Garrus look at his second born son who looks so unamazed and was going to turn back.

Fergus was impressed and face to where Merida asking if she mind being called lady but Merida was not on her seat. Garrus could see his son's unhappiness and then someone with a cloak appeared with the DunBrouch banner. The person in a cloak took off the cloak and it appears to be Merida who begins "I am Merida, first born descendant of clan DunBrouch! And I'll be shooting for my own hand!". The crowd gasp and Wes turn back to see what was going on and see that Merida is rebelling the games rules and he could see that she is holding a bow and arrow. This caught Wes's interest as he begin to watch if she could be a rival to him. Elinor stood up and ask "What are you doing?".

Merida tore her tight dress then start shooting bullseyes and Elinor try to stop her. When Merida got to Dingwall's target, Wes smiled because Merida is probably now his potential rival if she makes the bullseye. Elinor walk closer and said "Don't you lose another arrow. I forbid it". Merida shot the arrow and everyone is watching with amazement and shock as Merida's arrow broke Dingwall's arrow in half and broke through the target practice. Wes was impressed and amazed of her skill in archery. Merida then look at Elinor who looks angry and as Elinor was going to grab Merida, Wes laugh in amusement which caught Elinor and Merida's attention. Wes kept on laughing and walk to Merida and ask "Why didn't you say you were great in archery?". Merida shrugs her shoulders and she grinned that Wes is looks impressed then said with a blush "I didn't think you would have compete so I decide to pick archery since I'm the best in the land".

Wes nodded and said "So, you stepped in so that you could impress me and get me to join in to compete". Merida blushed in embarrassment and trying to find words to say. Elinor decide to let them talk and go back to her throne next to her husband who is looking at Merida and Wes with pride and whisper to his wife "I knew those two will be a pair". Elinor look at her husband with a dirty look and said "They're not a pair yet. The prince of the Roman-Chinese Empire was just impressed. You see how he looks at us". Fergus nodded and said "I did it to end a feud with Garrus and his empire. I do not wish to continue our war with him after 2 more year". Elinor look at him and said "So that why you sent the letter without me knowing. Fergus nodded and said to Elinor "Look at Merida now, she looks like a giggly lady like you wish for her to be in front of him". Elinor nodded in agreement.

Wes is still waiting for his answer and ask "Well?". Merida look at him and said "Yeah". Wes chuckled and said "As you wish" then signaled one of his best friends Ty Paolo to fetch him a bow and arrow which he did then Wes said "You and I, who will win?". Merida frowned that she realized that he didn't come to her for marriage but to see who is the better archer then she said angrily "I thought you came to compete for my hand, not to find a rival". Wes chuckled and said "You're correct about that. I barely even know you and you don't know me so what is the point of this arrange marriage"

Elinor shocked to hear their conversation and Fergus looks at Merida and Wes and think that this is outrage. Garrus shout to his son "Wes, now you're being so difficult". Wes look at his father and said "I'm being difficult? Who force me to come here?". Garrus growled and Wes walk to the new target practice and shoot his first arrow to hit a bullseye without trying which surprise everyone including Merida who is now thinking 'Did my eyes just deceive me? He just shot a bullseye without trying'. Wes smirked at Merida and Merida shot her arrow at a new target practice with a bullseye.

Wes smirked and said to Merida "Beat this!". Wes grab an arrow and spinning it with his fingers then toss it up in the sky. Everyone watched as Wes leap up into the sky then grab his arrow and shot the arrow at another bullseye. Everyone but the Roman-Chinese side start talking about that the princess Merida is now getting beat by the prince of Rome. Merida growled and tried the same thing but when she released the arrow, she missed it by a bit which she frowned in disappointment.

Merida begin to speak up "How? How did you just beat me?". Wes exhaled and said "I been training since I was four years old". Merida doesn't believe him that he has more experience than her and Wes left and threw his bow away as Ty grabbed it as he look at Wes with a worried look. Fergus stood up and shout "Congrats Wes, you won the Highland Games and my daughter's hand in marriage!" even though Fergus know what he heard before the archery competition between Merida and Wes begin. Wes turned to him and give him a disapproval look and walked away. Garrus try to follow Wes and then look at Fergus and said "This is all your fault!"

Fergus look at Garrus and said "My fault?". Garrus nodded and said "Yes, your fault! If it weren't for you then my son wouldn't be like this!". Fergus felt guilt as Garrus said those things to him and said "Well, I did this for the best for our nations".

Garrus shook his head and said "No, you made it worse". Garrus turned and try to look for Wes then Fergus look at his daughter who looks heartbroken. William, the first-born prince went to her and said "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He was never like this until now". Merida looked at him and ran to her room.

As Merida went to her room, she cried onto her bed due to the fact that she was never bested by anyone before in her favorite sport. She was heartbroken that she was rejected by a suitor that she was beginning to like even that he just broke her heart. She heard a knock on her door. Merida speak up "Come in".

The door opened and Merida looked to see her father coming in and sat on her bed. Fergus begin "I'm sorry for what happened today Merida. I wish that this arrange marriages never happen". Merida look at her father and said "What you mean?"

Fergus exhaled and said "I saw how you act in front of the prince of Rome". Merida huffed when she heard that and said angrily "You mean jerk?" as she is beginning to dry her tear. Fergus sigh and said "I believe you should blame me for this. I sent the letter". "Why didn't you tell me during dinner?" Merida asked with a little anger in her voice. Fergus reply "Because I know that you will be angry with me and I just want to surprise you. The reason I did it is because if you two did marry, then our feud with Garrus and the Roman-Chinese empire will be over and I do not wish to fight a powerful empire like that". Merida begin to understand and Fergus said "It's almost time for dinner, get ready".

* * *

**Poor Merida, got beat in her favorite sport which is archery by her crush and one of her suitors who rejected to marry her. Some people were wondering how these two react during introduction and after. If you were wondering, I kinda cross Soul Calibur and Brave together but I promise that there won't be any Soul Calibur characters. **

**Next chapter will deal with dinner and other stuff**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Merida got dressed into her everyday dress and went down and see that everyone stayed to eat dinner. She see the 3 suitors on one table, the other clans on the other table, the Roman-Chinese Empire soldiers at the other tables like Wes is with his friends talking. "Merida, come sit with us" Young Macintosh said as he is signalling her to come to sit with them. Merida listened and sat with the three other suitors and then glare at Wes who is at the other table eating some chicken while playing some chess, and talking with his friends. "So, what happen between you and the Prince of Rome?" Wee Dingwall asked with a hint of jealousy then Merida look at Wee Dingwall and said "Nothing but him being a jerk. By the way, I don't even know you guy's names". The three other suitors introduce themselves as Arthur Macintosh, Briccio MacGuffin, and Conal Dingwall. "So, since the prince of Rome rejected you, you choose between the three of us" Arthur Macintosh said hoping that she would pick him but Merida speak up "I'm not interested, I'm sorry but I only see you three as friends". The three suitors sigh in disappointment and Briccio MacGuffin ask in broken English "What about the Prince of Rome?". Merida couldn't complete understand what he said but Arthur Macintosh begin to translate and said "He said, what about the Prince of Rome?". "Oh, uhhh well...It's hard to say" Merida said shyly and then she glare at Wes who appears to be reading a book. Arthur Macintosh speak up quietly "What you mean 'It's hard to say'? He was rude to you during the Highland Games. He doesn't respect our clans and he's here eating food and drink some wine from your father's kingdom!". Merida got to admit that Arthur was right that Wes have been disrespectful towards the clans and rude towards her but there is a lot of stuff about Wes that Merida likes.

Wes is still reading his book and sitting with his friends like Nicholas Franco, Tyler Paolo, Kyle Anthony, Mike Franco, and Tyler Ferrante. Nicholas tapped on Wes's shoulders which got Wes to stop reading his book. "Wes, don't you think you were kinda unfair to the princess today? She been glaring at you for like 10 minutes" Nicholas said with concern and Wes reply sarcastically "What do you mean?". The friends looked at each other and Tyler speak up "You act so different now since we got here. What's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Wes reply with a serious tone. His friends are glaring at him with angry looks now and Wes is now confused and ask "What with you guys now?". Kyle reply with an angry tone "You want to know what's up with us? You been acting so differently than before we got here! Why?". Wes's eyes widen and look down as he realized that his friends are right that his behavior did changed when he got here and he is still angry that he was taken away from his home. Wes reply "Would you be mad if you were drag away from your home? Would you be mad if your marriage was arranged? Would you be mad if you were sent to a unknown land which belongs to enemy from 25 years ago before we were born?" Wes asked all of his friends that and they were thinking about it and nodded their heads in agreement. Wes was glad that his friends finally agreed after he confessed his change of behavior to his friends. "Have you guys heard about the rebellion in Carthage?" Nick Son asked out of nowhere and it caught Wes off guard since he knows that his younger brother Damien Augustus is the governor of Carthage and the current head of the empire's most élite champions called the Royal Christian Guards which are only a few of them which was chosen by church and they have to go through many challenges. Damien was the leader of the Royal Christian Guard after William and Wes were the leaders until they both entrusted the title to Damien who wanted the title. Damien is loyalty to the church as he is to his family and fiancé.

Wes and his friends looked at Nick Son and Wes say "What? How? Damien is the most influential prince in the empire". Nick Son give them a hand gesture and point towards Garrus Augustus who is holding a letter and Garrus looks upset. Wes and his friends went over and Wes didn't notice Merida and the suitors are staring at them. When Wes and his friends got there, Garrus open the letter which said 'From the People of Carthage' and Garrus read through the letter and torn it apart. William who was sitting next to him ask his father "What is it? What's wrong?". Garrus growled loudly and said "It's Damien! He's been captured!".

"The rebels have defeated the Damien's troops?" Matt Chin asked his adopted father and Garrus responded "No, there was no battle! Apparently Damien was betrayed by one of his subjects and he and his Royal Christian Guards were all thrown in prison without warning of a rebellion!". Wes's eyes widen as he heard of the news and Garrus faced Tyler Ferrante and said "Admiral Ferrante, sail back to Rome and prepare the fleet against the rebels". Tyler Ferrante salute and said loudly "Right!" then Garrus reply "And have Russel Augustus to accompany you". Tyler nodded and left the throne room then Garrus sat down. Wes felt worry about his brother's well-being while in prison of Carthage and sat back to his table with his friends.

Merida watched as she sees a worried face on Wes while the suitors were trying to get her attention. Merida got up and Briccio MacGuffin ask "Where you going?". Merida looked and give a confused look which irritated Briccio and Arthur Macintosh said "He ask 'Where you going?'". "I'm going to confront Wes to see what's going on with him now" Merida said and the suitors looked with jealousy and confusion of Merida wants to confront Wes after what Wes said to them or about them then Arthur Macintosh said "Forget Wes, from the looks of things is that he could rot in hell after I kill him with my sword". Merida ignored Arthur's comment and made way towards Wes's table but doesn't realized that she was being followed by the other suitors.

As Merida made her way to Wes and his friends' table, Wes looked up and start to form a serious look and his friends were looking at both of them. Merida sat down with the other suitors behind her and Wes speak up sternly "You want to talk about something?". Merida frowned at his seriousness and said loudly where everybody in the room could hear "Of course and you don't need to go all serious on me! I was trying to see if you are ok when I see you look so down!".

Wes reply "I am OK! Why won't you just leave me alone!?". Merida took offense of that and now their conversation turned into an argument and Merida snap at him "Why are you so angry and arrogant all the time?! I don't get it! You came here with a bad mood and all pissed off which pains me to see you like this!". Wes glare at her and said "Why do you care? How does me being pissed off hurting you?! Are you always this shallow or is this your love at first sight?!". Merida is getting angrier and yelled at him "How dare you talk to me with that tone?! Who do you think you are?! You are nothing but..." Wes interrupt her by yelling back "Watch Your Tongue!" which scared Merida and three of the suitors step into her defense and Arthur Macintosh speak up while pull his sword out of its sheath "How dare you speak to her like that! I will cut you in pieces!" then the other two suitor pull out their weapons as Briccio MacGuffin pull out his axe and Conal Dingwall pull out his bow and arrow. Wes's friends were about to pull out their weapons but Wes signaled them to don't unsheath their weapons then stood up and begin to speak "You three think you could beat me in combat?". The three nodded their heads and gust of wind is starting to surround Wes and Wes is starting to mumble in ancient language "**Powerful ****Winds of the Earth, Heed my command and silence my enemies with your powerful gust!**". While he was saying these ancient language, William shouted "Wes, Don't Do It!" but it's too late, Wes held his hand up and the gust of wind from the ground carried the three suitors with everyone in shock that Wes is not only a master swordsman or archer but a magic user as well and Wes was controlling the wind and Merida look at Wes with fear then Wes swing his hand to the right and the wind just blew them to the wall. Garrus stood up from his chair witnessing Wes's anger and when Wes was going to attack again, Garrus shouted "That's ENOUGH WES!". Wes stopped and his anger is disappearing then Wes looked at his father and William who are giving him a disapproval look and Wes look around to see people are at fear and the three suitors that Wes blew are getting up and are becoming afraid of Wes's power then look at his friends who are giving him a disappointed look and Wes look at Merida who is giving him a sad face and was stepping back. Wes felt guilty and look down with a tear that shed from his eyes then start walking towards to exit the throne room then Kyle Anthony ask "My Prince, where you going?". Wes reply with a sad tone "Out, I have a lot of stuff to think of". Wes's friends start look at him with worry and Garrus sigh in disappointment and sat down along with William and his friends and two marshals then said "I think I knew what's going on with Wes's anger now".

Merida watch as Wes exit the throne room and she begins to follow him but her father speak up "Merida, don't follow him!". Merida didn't listen and Fergus start calling her but she ignored him and starting to think 'Why am I following him? Do I have feelings for him even we argued and I fear him? Is it because of his scar? Or his incredible strength? Or his skill in weapons? No, it's because we have a lot in common and that is the reason why I like him'

* * *

Wes went outside and ran out the gate and kneel down to the ground. He begins to talk to no one "I'm sorry Damien. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you.". Merida found him and hid behind the gatehouse to avoid being caught then begin to listen to Wes's statements. "I'm sorry Damien! If I was there protecting you then you weren't be captured" Merida begin to wonder if that was the reason of Wes's behavior which is possible but she is not sure. Wes sense that someone is listening to him and stood up then said "You could come out Princess, I know you're hiding behind the gatehouse". Merida became alert and came out of hiding and received a glare from Wes who looks furious. Merida ask "What? What did I do now?!"

Wes reply "Eavesdropping was rude, you have no right!". Merida reply softly "Please, don't start right now and who's Damien?". Wes glare at her and reply rudely "Damien is the lord of Carthage and one of the best fighters in the empire". Merida believed him and slap him across the face then said "Don't give me that rude tone!". Wes didn't take that slap lightly and grabbed both of her arms and drive her to the wall and said "You have guts to slap me like that". Merida spat at him and said "Well, you are the most abusive prince I ever met and also a hypocrite". Wes let go of her arms and went back inside the castle with Merida follow him with anger.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Review if you got any questions about this chapter since I think that the chapter was kinda unexpected**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been four days since Wes and Merida's argument at dinner and their relationship got worse and 750 soldiers of the Roman-Chinese empire return to to Rome to assist Russel and Tyler Ferrante to recapture Carthage and the three clans with the suitors left. Merida woke up from her sleep and went down to eat breakfast. While she was on her way, she see Wes in the library, reading books. Merida went in and ask "What are you doing here?". Wes looked up and ask "What? Is it a crime that a person loves to read and learn about different kingdoms?". Merida look at him with disbelief and walk towards him and Wes ask "May I help you?". Merida shook her head and left the library leaving Wes in peace. Wes sigh and said "Silly girl!". Unfortunately Wes said it too loud for Merida to hear it so Merida reenter the library and shouted "WHAT!". Wes look at Merida whose face is now red and stomp towards Wes and grab Wes by his armor and picked him up and said "Don't call me that ever again!". Wes exhaled and said mockingly "You're so easy to anger, aren't you? Weren't princesses suppose to be nice?". Merida dropped him and said "You're lucky my dad isn't here to kick your butt".

Wes chuckled and said "Your father will never do that". Merida put her hands on her hips and raise an eyebrow and said "Oh? Why is that?". Wes reply "Do you think your father will repeat his same mistake what he did 25 years ago? I will think not". Merida still has her eyebrow raised and said "Oh? What happen exactly 25 years ago? We weren't even born yet unless you were there". Wes reply "You should ask your father that question and no, I wasn't born back then but I know the history of our two nation's hostile relationship.". Merida looks interested and said "Maybe you could give me some history lessons since you seem to know about it". Wes glare at her and put the book away then then said "How about read a book? Most knowledge were gained from books and experiences". Wes walked out of the library and Merida stood still and mumble quietly "Why are you so hostile towards me? I didn't do anything wrong to you" then walk down to eat breakfast. She ate an apple, bacon, eggs, and toast with her family. Merida was halfway finished her breakfast and see Wes talking with his friends.

Wes is drinking water from the cup and then he heard an eagle screech. Wes look and see an eagle coming in from the window which got the whole room confused. Wes held his arm out and the eagle landed on his arm and hand him some sort of letter. Wes look at it and it's from his brother Russel and as he open the letter, he read it which says:

_Dear Wes Augustus,_

_How are you? Are you married yet? I heard that you won the Highland Games so I take a guess that you married her. If not then oh well, you'll marry her someday. Tyler and I successfully recapture Carthage and rescue Damien and found the traitor and capture the rebels. We are on our way to Rome right now for father judgement soon when come back. By the way, hopefully you marry that girl or I'll make my move soon. Sike, I'm already married but really, I hope you get married soon.  
_

_Your brother, Russel Augustus leader of the Royal Assassins of Rome_

Wes finished reading the letter and Nicholas ask "What does the letter say?". Wes look and smile weakly and said "Carthage has been recaptured and Russel and Damien are on their way to Rome for my father's judgement of the traitor soon". Wes held the letter out for his friends to read it then after they finish reading the letter, he burned it then the door opened as Wes see that William came in and walk towards Wes with a serious face. Wes look and ask "What's with the serious face William?". William begin "I got some good news and I got some bad news".

Wes ask "What's the good news?". William answer "We'll leaving right now". Wes got excited then ask his brother again "What's the bad news?". William answer with a serious tone "You're not coming with us, I'm sorry". Wes's eyes widen in anger and shouted "You'll leaving me here with them?!" William nodded and said "Your friends may stay if they want". Wes's face is now burning red with anger and William begins "Wes, there is another war in the Southern part of Africa, kingdoms and tribes of the Southern parts of Africa has begun to expand towards our borders. Our forces in Africa are hopelessly outnumbered against this type of invasion so I must rally our troops against the united foes of the South. You have to stay because if your anger was out of control against this invasion then we might lose you as we almost lost our brother."

Wes ask his brother with a serious tone "What do you mean of 'we almost lost our brother'? and what is my anger have to do about it?". William begins to reply "I know why you are angry. Father knows why you are angry. All of our troops know why you are angry. It's not just this marriage, it's the past of what happen to Rome and the people who died by the hands of the barbarian horde isn't it?". Fergus looks down with guilt and begins to think back of what happens 25 years ago when he rally the Germans and Scotland to burn down Rome and massacred the people who live there including the emperor who was Wes's grandfather.

Wes begins "So, you found out. What is that got to do with me being angry?". William answer the question "Anger could lead to aggression which might kill off our troops in this war when we promised them that they will survive in any war we been in. And you wield Soul Calibur which your anger will cause you to be rejected by the sword itself if you are at the boiling point. I hope you understand that father and I did this to save you and we help you avoid death.". Wes nodded and ask "So, how would I let go of the anger which was stored in me?". William answered "You were the leader of the church after I give that position up to you. To give you some advice is to learn to love others as brothers and to forgive and forget. Treat others as you want to be treated. Renew the relationship which was torn by pride years ago. That is all I have to say". Wes was confused and said "What you mean 'Renew the relationship which was torn by pride'? I don't understand what you're saying". William reply "That is something you need to figure out on your own. I can't give you the answer to that problem". Wes look helpless and nodded then look at his friends and Nicholas Franco, Tyler Paolo, and Kyle Anthony were the only who agree to stay but Mike Franco is leaving to help his mother to take care for Nicholas's wife and fight the new enemy.

William speak up again to Wes "Besides, I have something that you might want to hear". Wes got interested and sat down onto the seat and reply "I'm listening". William begins "I have a solution that you will never be rejected by the sword Soul Calibur even if you're angry". Wes getting impatient and said "Just tell me". William replied "I heard there is a demonic bear called Mor'du who use to be a prince of the Ancient Kingdom 100 years ago which I read from the books in the library of Rome. I too came to the library of DunBroch about the bear and it reveals to be here. I want you to find this demonic bear and kill it to bring peace to these lands and the empire. Do this and try to work with these people, try to get to know them including the princess. She has done no crime against us and you must forget the past now"

Wes sigh and nodded his head and William hugged his brother and said "Goodbye brother, I'll see you and after you kill this bear, find the source of his transformation and bring it back to Rome and we'll see how did that cursed prince transformed". Wes reply "I will if only I could see home again". William released his brother and walked out of the room with Mike Franco following.

Wes held up Soul Calibur and look at it, thinking if it will ever reject him as the owner then he heard footsteps. Wes put the sword away and see that it was the Bear King that approached him and Fergus whispered into Wes's ear "We need to talk". Wes look at Fergus and nodded his head while thinking about what William said to him. Fergus led Wes and his friends to a room and Wes, Nicholas, Tyler, and Kyle sat on the bed and Fergus was standing in front of them.

Fergus exhaled and speak up "You knew what happened 25 years ago, didn't you Wes?". Wes answer "When you burn Rome down and killed my grandfather? Yeah I knew about that and what is it you need to tell me?"

Fergus begin "Well, it did happened, 25 years ago when DunBroch invade the Roman Empire and help the Germans. I was so blinded by power and greed that I was strong enough to defeat the Empire. I succeed in burning Rome and kill your grandfather in front of your father then I fought your father and he escaped from our fight and flee to the east with some Romans. I take a guess that when your father met your mother and married her after news has spread that the Chinese Empire have expanded dramatically throughout all of Asia and I figure out that the person leading the new Empire was none other than your father and mother. My men were outnumbered by your father so I garrisoned Rome but after your father have recaptured most of it's provinces, he led another assault to retake Rome with 3 million soldiers and I was ready for it. Your father's forces were overpowering us until then I came in with 12 thousand cavalry and trampled most of the forces then when we got out, we were engaged with some animals with 6 tusks and looks like a elephant but bigger. I order the charge and then I realized that we got overpowered and our cavalry was no match against the forces that your father sent and I found out about a fleet was coming and I fled to DunBroch. Your father was searching everywhere for me to kill but I was in DunBroch to marry my Elinor. We made a non-aggression pact treaty that we won't attack each other after my daughter Merida turns 18 and I guess that you were born back then as well. After my daughter's 16th birthday, I sent a letter to your family hoping that your father will accept it but I realized that your mother received it first and force your father to accept it. I have no more desire to conquer the Empire nor fight your father. As you came, I knew my daughter would like you but you were too angry and stubborn that you couldn't let go of the past and your father and I talk about it" The words of 'talk about it' have Wes raise an eyebrow and said "So, the Great Bear-King Fergus is now admitting that he is no match for my father, the Emperor of Rome?". Fergus nodded and Wes ask "What do you want me to do? Marry your daughter?". Fergus said "If you want but you were too unfair to her like she told me. Try to get to know her and I promise that you will like her. I know you were impressed of her archery skills.". Wes admit that he was impressed about her skill in archery and Fergus is right, he should get to know Merida and he was being unfair to her from the moment they look at each other.

Wes exhaled and said "Alright, what about the other clans?". Fergus reply "Sent them away, I told them that their sons are not worthy to marry my daughter so I decide to sent them away". Wes smile and said "Just because you sent them away doesn't mean I will marry your daughter right away". Fergus nodded and said "This will be your room" then left the room. Wes signaled his friends to leave his room while Wes is laying on his new bed and then he heard the door knob and Wes spoke up "Come in!". The door opened and the red hair princess came in. Wes look at her and ask with a calm voice "Still want history lessons? I'm pretty sure you were eavesdropping the conversation". Merida shook her head and said "I heard enough". Wes smile weakly and Merida gasp and said "This is the first time I see you smile". Wes spoke up "Don't get use to it. What you want?". Merida reply "I just want to know you. I want you to get to know me. I just want to be friends". Wes got up from his bed and extend his arm and said "Friends?". Merida shook his hand and reply "Friends"

* * *

Merida and Wes start talking to each other and got to know each other as their new friendship forms. Merida found out that Wes was born with powers which was inherited by his mother who is called 'The Dragon Empress of China' but didn't know that Wes could transform into a dragon nor does she know that he is known as the 'Icy Dragon Prince of Rome' because he represent ice and water. Merida also knew that Wes was trained in combat by his father and brother to be one of the greatest warriors the world will ever seen. What Wes found out about Merida was that she was educated by her mother about all these princess rules which got Wes laughing and he found out that a bow was her first birthday present.

"So, your first present was a sword?" Merida asked out of surprise and Wes nodded in response then said "It was and I kept training and sparring until I was entrusted with the holy sword, Soul Calibur, the sword that purifies people's hearts from the destruction of Evil Seed which was inherited by William's sword called Soul Edge. I also became a master archer when I was 6 years old and was trained by my brother.".

"Interesting, you sure have interesting family members" Merida said and Wes smiled and said "By the way, four days ago when I push you back to the wall, I lie to you about Damien". Merida was confused and ask "What you mean?". Wes exhaled and said "Damien was not just one of the best fighters in the Empire, he is also my brother who takes charge of the church and Carthage". Merida smiled and said "Thanks for telling me". Wes smiled as his new friendship is becoming stronger and stronger every time they kept talking. Wes realized that he has one more thing to do and speak up "Merida?". Merida answered "Yes? What is it Wes?". Wes reply "I know it's hard to forgive and it wasn't part of my nature but I will like to apologize of what I did to you and I know it was unfair and you must have tried so hard to become my friend when I rejected you and you were heartbroken when I beat you in an archery competition. Will you forgive me?". Merida's eyes were shedding tears and hugged Wes and said "I forgive you".


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week and 4 days later after The Roman-Chinese soldiers left and the friendship between Wes and Merida was finally formed and the friendship is slightly improving everyday. Wes and his friends Nicholas Franco, Tyler Paolo, and Kyle Anthony were on horses in the woods to find the cursed prince bear Mor'du but they could not find him. Wes begins to mutter something and Tyler ask "What's wrong Wes?". Wes reply "It's something what William said and I couldn't find the answer to myself. What does he mean by 'Renew the relationship which was torn years ago'? What relationship was he talking about?". The friends were wondering the same thing. Wes sigh and they kept walking and still no luck to find Mor'du. Kyle Anthony is growing a little impatient and said "We been looking for this cursed bear for at least 3 hours and there is no luck in finding a darn bear lurking in the woods". Wes sigh and said "You're right, perhaps I should freeze these woods in my dragon form". Wes got off his horse and was going to transform but Tyler stop him "Wes, I think we found him". Wes looked and see a black bear wondering in the forest. The friends came closer and hid behind the bushes and Wes see the bear which isn't acting so demonic nor does it look demonic. Wes signal Tyler Paolo to fire an arrow at the bear so Tyler grab his bow and arrows. Tyler grab an arrow which the broadhead was made of sharp steel. He fire the arrow and the bear cried in pain and the bear flee with Wes and his friends pursuing the bear. Wes is starting to think of why the bear isn't attacking them unless the bear is not what they were looking for. Wes signal to stop and begin "That is not the bear that we were looking for. Let's keep searching". His friends sigh and Nicholas said "How about we go back? It took us 3 hours to find a bear and the bear we just attack was not the bear we were looking for". Wes nodded and said "Fine, let's head back". Wes turned and start gallop back to DunBroch since he has some questions that needs to be answered.

15 minutes later, the friends are back and went to the stables to place their horses. Wes went to the throne room then went up to the king and queen's bed chamber and knock on the door. The door open and Wes see Fergus who is in his armor as always and ask "Need something?". Wes reply "I need some answers and I think you and your wife could answer my questions". Fergus signal Wes to enter and Wes found a chair to sat down and see Elinor is in her green dress and Fergus and Elinor sat on the bed. Fergus begins "What do you need to know?". Wes exhaled and said "There was an old kingdom which was destroyed 100 years ago. Can one of you tell me about the kingdom?". Elinor told him about it and it did give Wes's some info but the location of the kingdom is unknown and Wes spoke up "There is a bear roaming about which I heard is demonic and the name of the bear is Mor'du. One of you could describe the bear for me?". Fergus told him about Mor'du and give more info that Wes needs to learn and now Wes knows what it looks like. The bear has one dead eye and the back is struck by many weapons. Wes left the room and went to Merida's door and knock. Merida open the door with her dress and smiled.

Wes begin "I have a question that need to be answered and I think you have some answers that I seek". Merida nodded and signal Wes to step into her room and then Merida sat on her bed and Wes is standing. Merida spoke up "What is your question?". Wes reply "What do you know of the demonic bear Mor'du?".

"Mor'du was the bear who devour my father's leg and he is roaming around the woods" Merida said then Wes sigh and then Merida ask "What's wrong?". Wes reply "I went hunting for Mor'du today and no luck. I wanted to kill it in order to return to Rome.". Merida sadden of what she heard from Wes and wish that Wes will not leave then ask sadly "What would you do when you return to Rome?". Wes looked and reply "Go aid my brothers against this invasion from the Southern African tribes. I'm sorry but this is the path I choose and its to return to Rome after I kill Mor'du. Your feelings for me hasn't change has it?" Merida was shock of what she hear and realized that Wes knew of her feelings towards him and said "My feelings for you did change, it change to be greater than before but if returning to Rome is the path you will take after you kill Mor'du then you're destroy us all! My family and I won't survive. So why return to Rome?". Wes put his arm on her shoulder and said "Returning to Rome is the path I choose because ...". Merida interrupted him "Because what? Why do you want to return to Rome?". "Merida, please let me finish my sentence" Wes reply with a calm tone and Merida crossed her arms across her chest and wait for Wes's answer.

Wes took a deep breath and say "Returning to Rome is the path I choose because staying here is definitely not the path I choose. Rome is my home and I miss it. I miss my brothers, my pets, my mother, and my father. The only thing I could go back is to find Mor'du, kill him, then find the source of his aggression so I could bring peace to the Roman-Chinese Empire and your kingdom". Merida shook her head in disbelief and said "Peace to my kingdom? After our 18th birthday, our nations will go to war and my family and I will be dead! Is that what you want? It's all about your hatred towards my people and all the barbarian tribes, is it?". Wes shook his head and said "It's not about my past hate towards your people! It's just...". Merida interrupted him and it turned into an argument which was worse than their past argument during dinner a week ago "I can't believe you Wes! I thought you wanted to be my friend and you wanted to go back to Rome and leave me here without anyone to talk to?! All my life, I never have time to make friends because my mother always control my life until now! You're the reason why my mother is not controlling me now and you're going to have me repeat that over and over?!". Wes step back and reply calmly so that he won't make the argument worse "Why are you saying this? Why are you acting like this is the end of the world?". Wes's response made it worse and Merida yell with an angry tone "THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST QUESTION I EVER HEARD! IT WILL BE THE END OF MY WORLD AFTER OUR 18th BIRTHDAY!". Wes sigh and said "Merida, please stop".

"Stop? Ok, I'll stop! Get out of my ROOM!" Merida screamed and Wes try to confront her and grab her arm but the time Wes grabbed her, Merida slapped him across the face then grab her sword and pointed it towards Wes. Wes is giving Merida a frightening look as he's worried that Merida will kill him with her sword and see tears shedding from Merida's eyes as she was about to cry. Wes bow his head and left her room. Merida slam her door and fell on her knees. Merida start crying and mumble "How could he? How can he be so stupid? Does he care about me? I doubt it, what else would he said that he wants to go back to Rome"

Wes could hear Merida crying and look down with guilt. Wes was approached by his friends and Nicholas spoke up "Wes, what happen? Why was the princess yelling?". Wes shove them aside lightly and said with a sad tone "Leave me alone!" then walk to his room and grab his Cithara and start playing a song that his mother taught him how to play.

Nicholas, Kyle, and Tyler look at each other and Tyler spoke up "Wow, I never seen Wes look so down like that ever in my life". The friends nodded in agreement and Kyle say with a calm tone "Maybe we should have to talk to Princess Merida of why she yell at Wes for".

Nicholas, Kyle, and Tyler walk to Merida's door and could hear Merida crying through the door. Nicholas look at Kyle and Tyler and ask "Mind if you two check on Wes, I'll have a chat with the princess". Kyle and Tyler nodded and left to check on Wes then Nicholas knocked on Merida's door. "Go away Wes. We talked enough for today!" Merida said through the door then Nicholas opened the door. Once Nicholas open the door, Merida swung her sword across but Nicholas quickly reacted and got his sword out and blocked it in time. "You have skills with the blade?" Nicholas ask and then swing her blade back and said "Stealth your sword now. We need to talk". Merida did as Nicholas said as the fully steel armored Roman General ask "What happen? How did you manage to defeat Wes in an argument? That was hard to do". Merida huffed and said "I don't know, maybe you should ask your jerk of a Prince.". Nicholas got offended by her words and said "You better have more respect than that! He's not just my Prince, he's my best friend!"

Merida look away and Nicholas begin "Do you happen to have feelings for Wes still?". Merida look back in surprise and said "I still do and he decide to go back to Rome after killing Mor'du? He doesn't care if I have feelings for him or not". Nicholas reply "Did you ask him that yourself? Or is that what you think?".

"Neither! I just know!" Merida said with an angry tone and Nicholas raise an eyebrow in disbelief then said "You think you know but you never ask him. Are you afraid that he would reject you again like he did when we came here?". Merida can't believe what she is hearing and said with a calm deadly tone "Get Out!"

Nicholas obeyed the Redhead Princess and left the room but didn't realized that he dropped something in Merida's room. Right when Nicholas left the room, she picked up the object and it was a small painting. A painting of Nicholas Franco, Tyler Paolo, Kyle Anthony, and Wes Augustus after graduating from military academy of Rome. Merida place the painting on her desk and laid on her bed. As she fell asleep, she is starting to have a dream which she hasn't seen before.

* * *

Dream:

The dream took place 25 years ago when Fergus and his father are leading an invasion against Rome. The people of DunBroch, Dingwall, Macintosh, MacGuffin, and German tribes begin to burn Rome to the ground. Fergus made his way towards the palace and faced the Emperor of Rome at the time. The Emperor was wearing a full steel plate armor and wield a short steel sword and a big shield. Fergus walk towards the Emperor and they started fighting to the death. As they were fighting, the Emperor look at a young man who looks around 21 and said "Garrus, I need you to escape and save some of our people!". Garrus shook his head and still watch the fight. "DO what I say!" the Emperor yelled and then got fatally stabbed by Fergus in the gut which had the young Garrus to shed tears and obey his father's wishes. Rome is burning down and Garrus is gathering as much people to escape and saved around 1000 Roman soldiers.

After the sack of Rome, Garrus ordered all provinces to be abandoned and travel the Great Empire of China. As they got the China, they were welcomed by a powerful Chinese Emperor and his daughter. Garrus managed to save 10,000 Roman Soldiers from being killed by the barbarians and the Chinese Emperor promise Garrus that if he conquer all of Asia for the Chinese Empire, he would have the princess's hand in marriage which took a year to do. After the wedding, he found some fragments of a crystal and some red stone and forged it into a sword called Soul Destiny then he fought the Hero King Algol and claimed Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

Hearing the news of the Chinese Empire expanding, Fergus and his father were discussing strategy to repel the new foe but they didn't know who the leader was. Vision in Merida dream showed the lands burning and the barbarian tribes been massacred throughout the land they conquered from the fallen Roman Empire. Garrus and his generals took 3 million men to recapture Rome.

The battle for Rome started again as the Romans and Chinese soldiers battered through the gates of Rome and kill every tribesmen and soldiers of DunBroch, Macintosh, Macguffin, Dingwall, and Germanic tribes in their path. The soldiers were dying until Fergus and his father led 12,000 cavalry against the Roman and Chinese soldiers. Fergus and his father's cavalry were in an advantage and tremble most of the troops which results in a retreat of the Chinese and Roman troops. The barbarians were cheering with victory until Fergus's father look with disbelief as he sees 30 large elephant like beast which has 6 tusks and bigger than a normal elephant and around 25 feet, charging at them.

The beast was also described to have a tower over its back and the horns blown from one of the captains riding the elephant-like beast. The men on the elephants start chanting and taunting towards the enemy cavalry. The enemy cavalry charged as Fergus's father lead the cavalry charge and as they got close, the cavalry got overpowered by the unstoppable force of the line of 30 large elephants which is rampaging against the cavalry. Arrows and spears are being shot and thrown from the towers as the cavalry of DunBroch start dying off and their numbers are decreasing rapidly. They manage to take out 4 elephants and start rally towards Fergus's father and Fergus finally found out about a fleet coming in from the Western and Eastern shores and then a big black dragon start to fly towards Fergus's father. The dragon has long horns as sharp as spearhead, teeth and claws as razor-sharp as steel swords, scales harder than steel and armor, and it's wings are as powerful as a hurricane and the dragon is at least 30 feet long and 25 feet wide wingspan. The dragon has a person on it's back, the rider has golden plate armor and an armored masked helmet out of gold with ruby gem at the center front and wearing a purple cape and wield Soul Destiny. The dragon flew at Fergus's father and got the King into it's teeth and crushed his bones then threw him across and the cavalry of DunBroch were starting to rout and the rider of the dragon got off and order the dragon to do something. The dragon flew and the masked man walk towards the fallen King of DunBroch then was met by Fergus. Fergus hold his sword up at the mask man and ask "Who are you!?" which sounds like a demand

The masked man spoke "I am surprised that you could have forgotten me so easily after I escape our duel a year ago after you kill my father in front of me and you thought the Roman Empire had died off" and Fergus growled "So, it is you" realizing that the man who he's facing was the son of the Emperor that he killed then look at his dead father and Garrus took out Soul Destiny and said "You may have forgotten me but I would never forget you! You cannot imagine the suffering and struggles and effort to rescue the Romans from extinction! I was fueled by my hatred and anger against you and your father!"

Fergus reply "That may be so but I beat you before and I could do it again!". Garrus chuckled and said "Don't be certain of it! Prepare yourself" and got to his form. Fergus got into a defensive form and then hear his father pleading before being dead "Escape Fergus! You can't beat him this time!". Fergus nodded and got on his horse to escape then Garrus said "Coward! We haven't even started yet!" then go after Fergus then one of the barbarian general came to fight Garrus. Garrus quickly slew the general and try to locate Fergus but couldn't. The battle for Rome is now over and recaptured by Garrus who is now crowned as the new Emperor of the united Roman-Chinese Empire and made Rome as the capital city of the Empire.

* * *

Merida woke up from the dream or a nightmare which she described it. She got up and found Wes in her room. She ask angrily "What are you doing here?" since she is not happy to see Wes in her room right now. Wes reply "I hear you talking in your sleep. Something about your grandfather died 24 years ago at the hands of my father". Merida's face turn red in embarrassment and reply "You knew what was going on, didn't you? You knew exactly what happened during the battle". Wes nodded and said "It was a bloody battle and it ended when a large fleet of Chinese ships landed from both Eastern and Western shores and overpowered the remaining cavalry and my father and mother recaptured Rome". Merida realized something about the dragon in her dreams and said "That dragon! That was your mother, wasn't it?"

Wes smiled weakly and nodded his head then said "Yes, it is. You seen her in your dreams of her crushing your grandfather with her teeth, didn't you?". Merida's eyes were shedding tears and nodded. Wes walked around and found the painting of him and his friends graduating from military academy. Wes grabbed the painting and ask "Where did you get this painting?". Merida reply "Nicholas visit my room and he dropped it. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering" Wes reply and hand the painting to Merida and ask "You want to keep it? I bet Nicholas won't mind". Merida look at the painting and shook her head and said "I can't but thank you. The memory is not mine to remember". Wes nodded and said "I believed that I have to apologize for what happen between us earlier today. I know that the feelings you have for me was so strong and you are worried about your people and now you're afraid of what will happen in the future because of the dream which shown you the past.".

Merida look at Wes and said with pride "I'm not afraid of anything". Wes chuckled and said "You sure are. I could see fear in your eyes after you woke up. Why try to deny it? I'm a friend, am I not?".

Merida give him a disbelieving look and said "Sure, I'm not denying anything". Merida lied and Wes frowned and said "You think I'm heartless, don't you? You must have been so heartbroken that you thought I wanted to return to Rome to have you and your people die off. You thought I don't care about you at all even if you have strong feelings for me. The truth is that I really cared about you. Your skill in archery and sword really intrigues me. You're brave and courageous; you never back down without a fight even if the fight was with me which not a lot of people could do and today, you won the argument and it manage to wound my pride. Merida, you are the best female that I ever rivaled with in combat. I always watch you training with your father with the sword and your style of the blade is fierce compare to the Amazon Queen that my brother and I slayed after my 16th birthday. Never have I see a female ever wield and use a blade like that but before you try to swing that sword at me, I was ready to block with Soul Calibur but I chose not to. Your style was kinda related to mine but mine was based higher aggression, power, and speed since I been training with William and my father for a long time as I train to be a master archer and cavalry. You wanted to decide your fate and destiny which it was freedom and you wanted to be with me since I came here and I see a princess who is personally like me, was against the arrange marriage from the start and I seen suffering and pain in your eyes before I use my wind magic on the three other suitors but you still follow me like I didn't scare you but I already seen fear in your eyes. You think of me returning to Rome was the end of your world and you didn't let me say something else which was I will visit frequently after our war with the African tribes are over. The war between us will never happen since we're both friends"

Merida raise and eyebrow and Wes begin "I'm not kidding about that. Merida, did you think I will allow my father to attack your people as long as I am your friend? Described by your father, the Bear King was 'my father is honorable' and my brother told me this and I wanted to share this with you now, anger and stubbornness will lead to aggression and most likely death, we must forget and forgive, treat each other as we wanted to be treated as equal, and I found the answer to my brother's riddle. He told me to renew the relationship which was torn by pride years ago. The answer I found was to bring peace between both of our people. I looked into the library researching until I found out that my grandfather, the Emperor has made peace with your grandfather until your grandfather broke the peace treaty and invade the Roman Empire. My father fled and marry my mother then he led the combined Chinese and Roman army to recapture the Roman Empire which ignite the hatred between our two nations. Merida, did you honestly think you are right all the time? That you are too selfish that you think you will get whatever you want and I was one of them that you wish so much".

Merida close her eyes and walk towards Wes and said "I don't know what to say". Wes close the gap between him and Merida and said "You don't need to answer the questions I ask you. I knew the answer and I have something to confess with you". Merida open her eyes and look at Wes in the eyes and Wes confess "I love you and I will never go back to Rome just to hurt you or your people. If you wanted to come to Rome with me, I would let you. If you wanted to be a queen then I would be your King, helping you rule a nation and turn it into a nation as powerful and magnificent as Rome but what I really want was you come to Rome with me after I kill Mor'du".

Merida's legs just turn to jello and Merida was blushing then say with disbelief "You're trying to make me feel better and then you'll break my heart again after". Wes put his hands on her waist and pull her close to him as her body is making contact with his armor and Wes said "No, I'm not. I really truly love you and if you want me to prove it then I have something to give you to prove it". Wes lean in and press his lips on Merida's. Merida quickly melt into the kiss and what Merida begin to think 'Wes's kiss is warm and soft. Taste of strawberries and my heart is beating as long as someone is playing the drums. How did this happen? We first became enemies, then friends, then lovers. This whole time today, he loves me. So that's why he didn't really argue back with me today'.

Merida wrap her arms around Wes's neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Wes pulled back and ask "Care to show me around the forest tomorrow? Just you and me and no one else?"

Merida nodded and said "Sure, I love to! Stay with me for tonight?". Wes blush slightly and said "Yeah, I'll do that". Merida made her way on her bed and Wes just took his armor off before he took his tunic off which was under his crystallized armor and reveals his body. Merida could not stop looking due to the fact that Wes has physique of a god and numerous scars all over it. Wes's body was described to have a tone muscular chest, 8 pack abs, scalped V-shape back, toned broad shoulders, big sculpted arms, and tone sculpted legs. Merida never left her eyes off him and she bit her bottom lip.

"What? Never seen a man naked before?" Wes ask with sense of humor then Merida reply "That's not it. It's just I never seen a body like that ever in my life". Wes chuckled and say "I could see that you couldn't stop staring".

Merida grinned and ask "Can you blame a girl for staring at her lover's hot body?". Wes walk to the bed and said "I guess I can't" then got under the covers and have a staring contest with Merida. Merida have a big smile on her face while Wes is giving a sleepy look. Merida start giggling of Wes's face and said "You look funny with that face". Wes is still having a sleepy look and said sarcastically "Well, you look annoying with that face" then smirked. Merida didn't stop giggling and said after she hit him playfully "How dare you. You're starting to break my heart". Wes closed his eyes and drifted to sleep and Merida put her finger on Wes's muscular chest and move around, admiring the sculpture and the hardness of his body. Merida then wrap her arms around Wes's V-shape torso and rest her head on Wes's chest before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Review what you think and by the way, Chapter 1,2,3, and prologue are edited. Title will change soon and summaries will change. The rating will change to M soon. Let's get at least 15 reviews for the next chapter**


End file.
